


Through The Dark

by HokumorosPhiltatos



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokumorosPhiltatos/pseuds/HokumorosPhiltatos
Summary: Neil has a flashback and Andrew is there to bring him back....and the cats help too.
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Through The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, listen...  
> In my defense this is already an angsty fandom and I can't explain myself so have some hurt and comfort thanks.

The lighter was burning his face, Neil was screaming and flinched into Lola’s knife…

Neil’s eyes flashed open and he bit off a whine, instinctively reaching toward the body next to him. The second his fingers grazed Andrew’s hand a fist slammed slammed into his temple knocking him flat on his ass on the floor. Andrew was sitting bolt upright, fist back for another swing, when he saw Neil.

“ I’m sorry,” He gasped out, hyperventilating and curling in on himself. “Andrew, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking Drew.” 

Andrew slid off the bed and knelt, pushing his face into Neil’s view, holding his hands out for Neil’s. Neil placed his hands in Andrews and he gripped them tightly. 

“You are in our bedroom, in our house, the cats are right outside that door.” Andrew jerked his head toward the bedroom door, “And I am right here with you.” Neil tried to rein in his breathing, he was with Andrew, he was safe. He repeated it silently like a mantra. 

“Where are you Neil?” Andrew squeezed his hands, focing his attention back. 

“Our bedroom, with you..” Neil was still breathing raggedly but his eyes were open and looking directly in Andrew’s.

“ I am going to get the cats and you are going to stay here.” Andrew waited for a nod of confirmation and then got up. He stepped into the hallway to scoop up Sir and King as Neil dropped his head against the wall, taking a deep breath. 

A few moments later there was a soft lump placed in his lap which he registered as Sir. He stroked her silky fur and looked up to Andrew sitting cross legged in front of him with King purring in his lap. Neil focused down on Sir, who for her part had decided that resting her chin on Neil’s forearm was comfortable and was dozing. His eyes flashed back to Andrew’s and he took another deep breath. 

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, eyes assessing him.

“Yes.” Andrew plucked Sir from Neil’s lap and placed both cats on the bed. He moved forward until he was, again kneeling in front of Neil, knees touching. He placed one hand on Neil’s burned cheek. 

“Still yes?” 

“Yes.” Neil murmured. Andrew stroked with his thumb over the burns and rested Neil’s forehead against his own, curving his left hand protectively around Neil’s neck, shielding him and keeping him still.

They sat like that for an age, Neil coming back to himself and Andrew silently apologizing for the bruise marring Neil’s temple and promising protection. 

When they finally broke apart Andrew prodded the bruise with careful fingers, checking for any fractures or lasting damage. 

“Drew, it’s fine. I don’t have a concussion and I certainly don’t have a skull fracture.” Andrew moved his finger in front of Neil’s eyes anyway. Once satisfied, he herded him to the side of the bed and pushed him in, toward the wall. Neil turned back to face andrew as he held out his arms in invitation.

“Are you sure?” Neil whispered.

“It’s yes until it’s no.” Neil curls into the circle of Anrew’s arms, hands against his chest, as Andrew’s arms band around has ribs pulling him close and tucking Neil’s head under his chin. His eyes shut and Neil felt him drift back to sleep, only then did Neil’s own eyes close. He falls back to sleep with one of the cats behind Andrew’s knees and the other behind Neil’s and to Andrew’s soft breaths on his head and his hands protecting his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my fucking day everyone! Legitimately....
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!


End file.
